Betrayed
by Reaper's Shadow
Summary: Rush and Emmy get to the bottom of Hannah and Hinnah's betrayal. Contains Hannah x Rush, slight Emmy x Rush, and tiny implied Hinnah x Young. May not just be a one-shot...


Finally! This took up my studying time, so you better enjoy it! This story is essentially Rush X Hannah x Emmy triangle, but only Rush X Emmy towards the end. This story is meant to be serious, despite some humor towards the end. Hopefully yaoi fanboys/girls will not kill me! I'm not too sure whether I should have leave it at this, or take it until the very end and beyond. I suppose that depends on the reviews I get.

By the way, I also added a small bit of Yu-Gi-Oh! Abridged series into this, but just a single line, one that should be known by all fans. If you haven't seen it, read this story, then head to youtube and watch it!

Disclaimer: Own nothing. Everything is Square Enix property.

**Betrayed**

Betrayal, an action Rush was hardly familiar with. With the exception of his comrades "enthralled" with magic and turning against him, he had never felt such a terrible feeling in his short life.

Now, that very act was committed, only mere days ago when he and the other generals discovered a Remnant, only for it to be seized by the Conqueror's lackies, and for once they were not the armored giant or sultry, as well as scary, twin blade woman. Instead, they were faces all too familiar with him, both friends and foes, as well as one annoyance, namely Young.

He didn't care for most of them, especially after Milton nearly sliced and diced his friends, Snievan was just plain rude to the point of Torgal wanting to silence him, and he couldn't forget Young's sick sense of humor of wanting to kill him, though he never dared to strike in the middle of a village with Wyngale there.

There was only one person that he did consider a friend however, and only now does he confront her within Nagapur, standing admist the rubble caused by the Remnant that was once activated during his last encounter with the Conqueror, an incident he'd rather forget. Simply being here made his blood boil, but only upon gazing at his so-called friend did his entire body feel like it was thrown within the lava of Lavafender itself.

He had agreed to meet Hannah, on the condition he was only allowed one person to back him up. Before he could even choose someone he thought appropriate for the situation, Emmy had volunteered to join, even before David himself could do so. It confused Rush at first, but he simply shook his head and allowed it; all he wanted to do at the time was confront her without any problems, and Emmy was far better than Irina coming along. The last thing he needed was his sister taken from once more, giving him more heart attacks and reasons for David to take him out of the fight; reckless warriors are useless in the battlefield, especially friends you care about.

The trip itself was quiet, with only Emmy bringing up Hannah now and again, wondering why Rush was acting like he was. All she got in return was silence, not even a smartass remark. She knew something was wrong if she never even got so much as an insult from her comrade.

Upon arrival, they found Hannah sitting atop a pile of rubble, her usual smile adorning her beautiful face. The smile, much like what she did to Rush, betrayed her feelings. All she could feel was darkness and despair, a need to cry even. But she dare not do it in front of her own comrades, fearing she might be accused of being a traitor. And out of the seven, only her twin silver-haired sister, Hinnah, and the blood-thirsty man known as Young, accompanied her. Though her sister would never backstab her, Young would do it in a heartbeat, just for the fun. And while she and her sister were brilliant fighters, even against the Conqueror alone, their efforts would be futile. Even all of the seven warriors would fall at their lord's unstoppable might.

Hinnah and Young took out their respective weapons, the Nightbloom and Frostblade, remnants known for their beauty and power, and got into battle position. Instinct took over Emmy and Rush, taking out their swords as well, ready to engage the enemy.

"Drop your weapons, both of you," ordered Hannah. "Need I remind you we are not meant to engage the enemy today?"

"Yeah yeah…" muttered the twin sister, putting her Remnant aside for another day.

Young was more reluctant, though eventually caved in, growling the entire time. "I knew I shouldn't have come if I wasn't going to kill!"

Ignoring their whining, Hannah jumped down from the small hill, landing in between her two partners. She eyed Rush once again, then saw his partner, Emmy as well, the only person who had not put down her blades. Hannah didn't blame her, for only true idiots would take the Conqueror army's word, and even she knew that, especially with these recent events. But instead of talking, she simply kept her smile, which had now lost all of its cheerfulness. She was confident that Emmy wouldn't attack her anyway, so long as she didn't do anything stupid like attack.

Her arms crossed over her chest as she eyed Rush once more, nearly flinching as his glare stared at her. She hated having that type of gaze on her, but never before did it feel this painful, like a vulture clutching at her heart, her breath slowing fading from her lungs as it tightened. And no longer able to take the punishment, she finally spoke. "It's been awhile, Rush. I suppose you wish to know—"

"WHY!?" the young mitra shouted to the raven-haired woman, unable to contain his own fury. "I want know why the hell you and the others did that to us! I thought we were friends, and then you just steal our Remnant and join that fucking insane bastard! Why!?" He grabbed her roughly by the collar of her loose jacket with both hands, lifting her mere inches from the ground. "ANSWER ME!"

Hinnah took out her blade once more upon seeing her twin in trouble. And just as she prepared to strike, Hannah, raised her hand, wagging her finger at her sis. The white-haired twin understood, growling as she put away her Remnant once more.

Hannah's hand fell down onto Rush's arm, her warmth spreading between the two of them. She sighed in relief as Rush relaxed more, putting her back on land, though he still had the glare directed on her and no one else. Even so, sadness was hidden behind those orbs of his. She could sense it, and it only made it harder for her to speak.

She closed her eyes, her head bowed as she finally said, "Sorry, but we—I—can no longer be friends again…"

"You still didn't answer my question. Why?" He looked away from her, eyes downcast onto the broken ground he stood atop of. Disgusted with all of this, he couldn't bring himself to be caught directly in Hannah's gaze with his own. "Can you at least tell me why we can never be—"

"LAME!"

They both turned their attention to the one yelling, none other than Young, a bored and angry look on his face for once. "_Hannah, why can't we be friends? I love you so!_" He mimicked poorly, enough to earn a malicious glare from both of them, even Emmy and Hinnah. The smirk returned to his face upon seeing such exciting displays of rage towards him. "Seriously, that's a load of bullshit! We were never your friends in the first place! I mean, we tried sending you to your own deaths for fuck's sake! But I gotta admit that you are beginning to interesting me, kid!" His Remnant came out of thin air, and he grabbed it with a single arm. "I'm in the mood to make some red ice! So how about we skip the small talk and get to the—"

Before he could even continue, Hinnah was already in front of him in a mere second, her own Remnant out and near his neck, a smirk on her face. "Cool it with your damn blood fetish, you sick freak!" The smirk faded, replaced with a fake frown. "Or would you rather take it up with the Conqueror?"

For once in their entire lives did they see fear in Young, sweat trailing down his face as he seemed to panic for a few seconds. If it were under normal circumstances, Rush would have considered it to be hilarious, as would Hinnah, only because she loved to see fear in those she despises.

Young snorted and put away the Frostblade once more, turning his back as he prepared to leave. Looking back, he grinned in madness. "Fine, but you know what happens if you join them. If you do…" The blade of ice appeared once more, slung on top of his shoulders. Chilly, but he had gotten used to it. "You'll be my new ingredient to a perfect Bloody Mary!" His laughter echoed throughout the area as he left, only dying down when he was no longer visible.

Hinnah put away her weapon, and sighed. "I can't believe I almost considered dating him. I must have been drunk and high at the same time!"

Rush and Hannah focused on their conversation once more, with Rush's anger concentrated solely on her and no one else, not even Hinnah. "Now are you going to tell me why, or are you just going to stand like an idiot in front of me?"

"I…" Hannah crossed her hands over her legs, surprisingly nervous about what she wanted to say to him. It wasn't that she didn't have one, but…No. She couldn't tell him, not yet. He still had friends who cared for him, a little sister as well. She wanted to tell him so badly, scream it from the top of her lungs.

But at what price? Telling him would only bring him more sorrow, more misery to his life. And the truth…she didn't want to face it.

"Rush…" she looked up, a serious look plaguing her face. "We have our reasons, so I beg you to stop fighting. If you do, you will only know true pain."

"Is that a threat?" Emmy cut in, stepping right in front of the two to prevent another brawl from emerging. "And what about what Young said earlier? That too was true?"

Hannah shook her head. "Not exactly, at least not all of it. We were only meant to test you, see how much trouble you would be worth to the Conqueror. But I never imagined you would be—"

"I think that's enough, sis," said Hinnah, "You told this pansy more than enough. Anymore, and the Conqueror would kill us in a heartbeat."

Hannah nodded, knowing her sister was right. "Yes, I know that." She turned to face Rush. "But there's just one last thing I need to do."

Hinnah snorted. "Make it quick. You know how pissy everyone gets when we're late."

Hannah took only one step, and one was just enough for Emmy to stand between them. To her surprise, Rush placed his hand on her shoulder, shaking his head, silently telling her to not get involved. The young general reluctantly stepped aside, following his wishes. Her hand however was still on the handle of her own weapons, just in case something horrible were to happen.

Hannah encircled her arms around her former friend, burying her head into his chest, blushing. She had never done such things with Rush, let alone anyone else. And while she could hear the two gasps, and the one continuous voice of cursing she was all too familiar with, she paid no attention, fully enjoying her moment.

Though Rush was practically still torn apart, the mere thought of Hannah doing something like this had left him frozen. He was conflicted, unable to decide whether to embrace her as well, or shove her aside like the traitor she was, possibly even strike her down ahead of time just to save more lives from being taken. Yes, that's what he wanted to do the most, but not because of the innocent, but because he wanted his own vengeance for doing this to him.

His anger however could no longer keep this ruse up, and he couldn't bring himself to do such a thing. He wasn't like the Conqueror, a heartless murderer. Even Emmy, who had a deep hatred for anyone associated with the monster because of her late mother, would never agree to murder like this.

So he returned the embrace, his arms surrounding her entire body, pulling her closer to him. He could feel her sigh in both relief and joy as the warmth began to grow. And he too could sense it growing within himself as well. He briefly separated, placing a hand under her chin.

No words were needed as Rush captured Hannah's lips, and she responded back with equal force. The lava-like heat that was once anger now turned into a smooth ray of light within Rush. They had both wanted this for awhile, and both had caved into their hearts desire.

But while they were in their act, Emmy and Hinnah were less pleased. Emmy turned her head away, looking at the ground to avoid the sight of it. Her heart sank, and she had no idea why. Why would she even care? She should be happy. And yet she isn't, just the complete opposite. It was almost as if she would preferred a fight.

She shook her head. "What has gotten into me?" she whispered to herself. "Jealous over Rush? Now I must have gotten hit on the head by some foul beast for sure."

Hinnah's reaction on the other hand was pure shock. She knew of her sister's hidden feelings, but she had never expected her to do such a thing, especially in front of her. "Holy shit on a shit sandwich with shit on top!"

Reluctantly separating from Rush, Hannah bowed her head once more, simply saying, "I'm truly sorry…for everything."

Rush stared at her orbs, noticing that they were filling up with tears. He placed his hand on Hannah's shoulder once again. "Hannah?"

That's when it happened:

A powerful punch to the Solar Plexus, one strong enough to even topple Rush himself. He fell to his knees, spitting out blood that rushed up his throat. He looked at Hannah one final time, wondering why. Falling down onto the floor, his vision darkening, all he could see was Emmy running towards him, shouting his name.

Hannah let the lone tear drop from her eye, and turned to leave alongside her sister. But before she could leave, she looked back at Emmy, who only returned a malicious glare. "Take good care of him for me."

Emmy's gaze softened, realizing why Hannah had done this in the first place. "You knew he'd follow you to the Conqueror?"

"People do a lot of stupid stuff when they are in love, be it for family or friends." She began to walk away, saying within earshot of Emmy, "And I am probably doing the dumbest of all things."

* * *

The twin sisters walked past the city of Nagapur, ignoring the crowds of people that were there; neither wanted to deal with anymore annoyances than today by meeting one of Rush's mercenary friends, like Glenys or Jager. Though confident in their skills, with the way Hannah was now, even they might have stood a chance, and two soldiers of their level could not take them and the entire guild down, as it would just be a suicide tactic.

During their time, Hinnah was the first to speak, concerned about her sister. "I'm surprised you had the balls to do that. I wouldn't have done it even if I was paid so much gold I could never fight for it ever again!"

Hannah slowly nodded. "It was the only way. We can't tell him what he is, otherwise he may become even more willing to stop us."

Hinnah shrugged. "I dunno. He's definitely the type to just rush into things blindly." Hannah chuckled, earning a glare from her twin. "What's so damn funny?"

"Perhaps he is more your type then. You two nearly act similar at least in that way!"

Hinnah allowed a chuckle to pass her lips. "You sure know how to pick 'em, huh? First love with a Remnant of all things!"

"Yeah…" Hannah ran ahead of her sister. "Now let's hurry. The others might think we have betrayed them thanks to Young."

It only took seconds to reach the border of the city with their speed. And outside, Milton and the rest of the Seven sat on the rubble just outside the city, waiting specifically for them, Young and Snievan being the most annoyed of the group.

"It's about damn time! What's wrong? Smacking lips with the enemy wasn't as fun as you thought it to be?" joked Young.

Hinnah growled, stepping forward to hit Young. Instead, her sister pulled her out of the way, heading towards Young on her own. She gave her sister a look, and Hinnah nodded, stepping out of the way. "He's all yours." She sighed and shook her head. "Young, you just messed with the worst of the twins."

"How so?" Being daring, he faced Hannah by himself, taunting her to hit him, underestimating the twin's strength. "I'll give you the first shot!"

Some say they saw the blaze of lightning, some say they heard rumble of thunder, but only one felt the true wrath of Hannah in the form of a devastating strike to the gut. Even Young could not stand on his feet for long, and collapsed, nearly falling face-first to the ground.

Hinnah laughed. "Wow! They don't call you The Merciless for nothing!"

And for the unknown time today, she wore that fake smile, a mask of her true emotions. Her only regret would be in the future, where she and Rush would meet again on the battlefield, only as enemies…

And only one leaving alive…

* * *

Rush awoke several hours later, greeted with the sight of Glenys and Emmy, with Jager standing against the wall, acting like he didn't care. Normally he would have smiled, or even cracked a joke that would have gotten him a tongue-lashing from Emmy. But with the emotional blow doing more damage to him than the one to his gut, he could do neither. Rather, he got out of bed and headed to the roof, wanting some time alone.

He sat there, dangerously close to the edge. Rush knew it was a stupid idea, but even he wasn't dumb enough to fall; the incident hadn't made him suicidal after all. So he just sat there like a lump, questioning the situation over and over.

His hands balled up into fists, anger slowly returning. All he wanted, all he needed, all he desired was to simply kill the Conqueror now. He took too much from him, and there was only one thing he could take from such a selfish brute, his own life.

The door behind creaked open, another figure emerging. "Rush, are you alright?"

"Emmy…" He turned his head to see her, giving the young general a fake smile. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"Liar."

He flinched. "Ouch. That obvious?"

"When you stop making such rude remarks, I know there is something wrong."

"And you didn't think I run out of jokes?"

Emmy walked over to her comrade, plopping a seat right next to him. Of course she was worried, but she wondered why her, and not someone like Glenys, who out of all the members in Nagapur had the closest relationship to Rush, though the similarities were not nearly the same as with Hannah. And of course Jager…Rush would probably jump off or throw him off if he spoke to him, what with the whole kidnapping sister for money thing. It took several minutes before she could muster up the courage to speak to him, though she was still baffled as to why it was so hard to simply talk. "I know what you and Hannah was special, but you have to face reality, Rush. And I know it's not easy, yet if you continue to sulk, you won't even be able to hold a sword, or even cast a spell when the time demands it."

"I know," he said with no emotion. "She's an enemy now, and there's nothing I can do but fight." He stared at his hands, chuckling. "I pulled out my trump card, only to just lose her and feel like the biggest pile of dragon dung this side of the world. I was stupid to even consider that she would even--"

Emmy shook her head. "I didn't mean it like that. And if she didn't care, then she wouldn't have cried."

Rush suddenly turned pale. Slowly, he turned to see Emmy staring right back at him, his jaw dropped in complete and utter disbelief. "Say wha?"

Emmy nodded and repeated. "She cried, right after she knocked you out. If she hadn't done that, knock your lights out I mean, what was the first thing you would have done?"

"What do you think?" he questioned, and both already knew the answer. "I would hunt that bastard Conqueror and—"

"Lose and die horribly," finished the general. "You saw what he could do to my mother and the events of Nagapur. God knows what he'll do to you without any of us here to help you." Rush turned away from her, causing her to sigh. "Sorry, but it's the truth. And I—I mean we—can't let that happen, not after we saved Irina."

"No, you're right." He looked back down at the city below him, eyeing the various civilians and shopkeepers do their business throughout the small corner of what was left of the city. "I told my sis I wasn't going to let anything ever happen to her again, and if I died, well then I can't keep that promise, now can I?"

This time Emmy was the one to be confused. Never had she heard Rush apologize for anything, and here he was, actually admitting he was wrong for a change. Nevertheless, she nodded and smiled at her comrade. "Good to see you're finally back…I suppose."

"Yep, but I gotta know, did she do anything else?"

"Well…" Emmy lowered her head, covering the blush that had covered her face all of a sudden. Seriously, she needed to find a way to get rid of that! "She told me to take good care of you."

After a good heart-to-heart talk, one would think Rush had no smartass comments or jokes. But then again, that person could only be someone who had never met him in the first place.

With a fake pout, he leaned in too close to Emmy, his head on her shoulder. "In that case, can I have some milk and cookies, Ms. Honey?"

Emmy wanted to knock him away as the blush on her face grew ten times larger, bright enough to light an entire cave, but due to where they were at the moment, the last thing she wanted was to how to make an excuse to Irina and David as to why Rush's legs and other various parts of him were broken. She tried to put him back into place, however, her gauntlets could not support his weight for long, slipping from their grasp, and Rush hit his face into her chest armor.

He quickly got up, holding his head in pain. "Well, I guess I should have asked for fresh instead of sour."

…Truly the wrong and dumbest thing to say at that time.

Needless to say, Emmy was furious, even more than the time she was called an old hag by Rush, and her identity was confused for her mother's back then. With a mind hellbent on payback, she smacked him in the back of his head. "You little bastard!"

Rush moved forward to dodge, and while he did, there was still one problem he had forgotten to overlook: the fact that he was on a rooftop, dangerously close to the edge….or at least he was.

He screamed and flailed his arms in the air before landing the shopping area of the grocery store, thankfully in the produce section. Though many of the fruits and vegetables were now squashed and flattened, he was okay, minus the fact that he was now seeing several strange cute yellow birds circling his head, chirping and marching in a weird fashion. Why did they seem so familiar to him?

Emmy leaned over the edge and shouted, "Are you alright?"

Rush, seeing her, gave a lopsided smile and a thumbs-up. "Well, other than the fact that my pants are wet from the fruit, my allowance is in the toilet, and an avocado is currently stuck in someplace I never want anything to be…I'm good! I'm great! I'm—" He fell backwards, instantly unconscious after everything he went through.

Emmy scratched the back of her head, giving a nervous smile. "Back and unconscious…Just how everyone likes you!" She finished.

And for a time, things went back to normal, but soon…All hell shall be unleashed. The wars will begin again, and the fated battle will soon come to pass.

* * *

Finally finished! I started this on Monday and just couldn't stop! I'm thinking about leaving it here, but if anyone can convince to continue, I will, though I would need some fresh material.

Later and thank you for reading something that isn't yaoi in this section!


End file.
